Up to Me
by Olga-Bonhilda Maria-Belle
Summary: Nobu and Hachiko are in love but it is broken because she still has Takumi...Song fic inspired by Up to Me by Five Times August.NobuxNana K, TakumixNana K


This is my first attempt at a NANA fanfiction so be gentle! I was inspired by the song "Up to Me" by Five Times August.

Disclaimer: I don't own this song nor do I own NANA…if I did Shin would be in it a lot more.

_ /3_

_You wanna feel loose_

They walked along toward the convenience store to purchase more beer for the night's company at Nana K and Nana O's flat. They walked together as usual, chatting, their laughter filling the otherwise empty air. They walked hand in hand. It was love.

_You wanna see how I'm abused, I see_

Then, that name, that _damned_ name was brought up with a simple interruption of a cell phone. Hachiko stared at her phone as it rang. _What should I do? I told him never to talk to me, again…_ she thought to herself. The worried expression on her face made Nobu worried, himself and dejected. "Do what you have to, Nana." She nodded. Falling behind, she answered her phone.

_You wanna get faded  
You never wanna concentrate on me_

She held her breath and flipped the top of her phone. "Hi hi, Nana desu!" she said, trying to sound cheery, not awkward.

"_Hachi? It's me, Takumi…I wanted to talk to you about--."_

That did it, Nobu just waiting patiently, trying to hide that look that said he was hurting. Tears burst out as she attempted to speak clearly. "I said never call me, again!"

_"Hachiko! Don't hang up! Please, don't! I need to know what happened! Why are you angry with me?"_ his voice had a note of urgency. _"Please, Hachi, I __**need **__you."_

Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth, letting out a muffles gasp, followed by a sob. She tried to regain composure as Nobu walked away and she whispered shakily. "I-I said n-never call here, again…"

_I'm too much of an angel  
I'm too much of a saint though I can't be  
I'm too much of a reject you don't expect much from_

She stood behind. "Nobu?" she called. He paused briefly and shook his head, wet drops hit the ground around him. "Oh, God, Nobu…I'm so sorry…" she whispered, stepping forward and reaching for him. He stepped away and shook his head, wiping his eyes. "I-I'm sorry…I thought it was over…it _is_, Nobu…it's over with him. Again, a shake of the head.

_I wanna feel safe  
I wanna feel like I'm not hated too  
I wanna get closer I wanna feel the most I get from you_

Both of them, who were supposedly so fine all but a few hours ago were now broken all over, again and Nana K returned to her 'knight in shining armor', Takumi. Tears ran down her face as she met up with him, again. He had a smile on his face that made her want to turn and run before she fell under his spell again. He held her tight and she cried into his chest. Soon, things were back to the usual. Later that night, as he slept beside her, an arm around her possessively she stared out the window. _'What have I done?'_

_I'm too much of a rebound  
I'm too much on the ground though you can't be  
You're always getting higher  
You don't desire me_

The next morning she woke up, Takumi still asleep beside her. She reached over to the bedside table to check her cell for a message—some trace of Nobu. There was Nana's name on the inbox. Opening the message, she read _"Yo, Hachiko, what's up?! Shin came over here this morning asking for you…did something happen? He said Nobu was a wreck and not talking to him. He's been boozin' it up all night! Where are you?"_

"Oh, Nana!" she whispered in a whimper. She _had _to end this but it was _so _hard. Takumi looked so peaceful in his sleep. She drew in a deep breath and got up. She began to scribble things down on a piece of paper.

_So what have I got to prove  
And what have I got to lose_

_When your not worth fighting for_

Beer was scattered around his bed, the strong scent of alcohol was all over himself and his room. He held another drink and a cigarette in one hand, his head in the other. Sobs muffled by that hand.

_And why am I feeling down  
While your out messing around and your  
Not worth begging for_

Her image burned inside his head, overcoming the hangover, which was kicking in. "Nana…" he choked out. He dropped the beer and put out the light before hugging his knees tightly to his chest.

_Just wanted to stop by  
Just wanted to see you  
One last time_

He stood in the doorway, hand grasping Hachi's wrist, a questioning, searching look in his eyes. "Why?" he whispered hoarsely as if his throat was suddenly dry. He actually had a _longing _sort of look in his eyes. "Please…stay."

"I can't…it's done. Over." She said, not bearing to look back into his eyes. "I want a _family _someday, you see that as inconvenience. I want to be with my husband always, you're gone most of the time…I want to be _happy_, happiness isn't part of your package." She gently pulled her hand away and gave him one last kiss. She turned to leave before she saw those eyes on the sidewalk, staring at her.

_Just wanted to say bye  
Just wanted to get you off my mind  
Just wanted to fit in  
But then I saw you with him_

He took a step back. What was going on?! She said it was over! She had _told _him! Takumi stared at him darkly and Nana's eyes filled with tears as did Nobu's. He hadn't heard them talking, only seen the gentle kiss. He turned and ran.

_So what have I got to prove  
And what have I got to lose  
When your not worth fighting for  
And why am I feeling down  
While your out messing around and your  
Not worth begging for_

"Nobu…" she whispered. "Nobu!" she cried out. "Don't go! Please!" she began to chase after him, leaving the shattered remained of her former egotistic lover behind. "Nobu _listen _to me, please!" she called. He just kept going, though.

_Its up to me .. Its up to me  
And I'm still falling_

He kept running, he knew not where. His feet carried him to the studio. He rang the buzzer. Yasu picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"It's me!" The door clicked and Nobu entered, slamming it shut and sinking to the floor once inside the studio.

_  
Its up to me .. its up to me  
And I'm still calling_

She ran to the apartment after losing him. "NANA! Nana! Where's Nobu?!" she asked, tugging her forward by the collar desperately. "Please, Nana! Tell me where!"

"Lemme go, Hachi! I should be asking _you _that! What happened?!" the other girl asked brushing Hachi off.

She broke down again, spilling the contents of her heart out to Nana, who listened to her and then pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, Hachiko." She reassured. "We'll find him." She comforted.

_Hey, Nana? I swear, if you were a boy, you'd be the one. You always understand._

_Its up to me  
Its up to me  
Its up to me and I'm still hoping_

Nana calmly pulled from the embrace and pulled out her phone. She dialed a number.

_"Moshi moshi!"_

"Ya-san! Have you heard from Nobu? Do you know where he is?" she asked.

_"Hai, he's down here at the studio with me." _The lawyer replied calmly. _"Hachiko told you?"_

"Yeah, did Nobu tell you?"

_"Hai."_ He replied. _"He's sleeping now, finally. It took me forever to calm him down. He's hard to understand when he's crying, he's really like such a child sometimes…"_

"And you got to deal with the _male_, too." Nana said sharply. "We're coming down now, Hachi and I." she informed. "Don't tell him."

_"I won't even wake him_._"_ He replied. _"I'm leaving for work now, anyway." _He added.

_Its up to me for you to hold me  
Its up to me to let you go  
Its up to me  
_

"Alright, I'll walk Hachiko down." She hung up and outstretched a hand. "C'mon, Hachi, pick yourself up off the floor. We're leaving now, okay?"

"U-un…Arigato, Nana…" she whispered. She took her hand and pulled herself up then proceeded to hug her tightly.

"What the hell, Hachi?! Save that for _Nobu_!"

_But for all you know  
I'm already gone_

They walked down the road, hand in hand toward the studio. Nana K. couldn't keep her mind off of Nobu—what would happen if he didn't want her now? How would she go on? She was sure she would be _much _more likely to drown herself in the river than she was with Shoji…

_So what have I got to prove  
And what have I got to lose  
When your not worth fighting for  
And why am I feeling down  
While your out messing around and your  
Not worth begging for_

They approached the studio and Nana let Hachi inside. "Whatever happens, Hachiko. I'm still here for you." She informed. This reassured the brunette who nodded.

_That's right…if I didn't have Nana, I'd have drowned myself after Shoji and Sachiko…_She was nudged forward toward the door. She pushed it open to find a tear-stained face on her knight in shining armor with the heavy scent of alcohol on his tired body. _Nobu…I…_ She kneeled beside the bed and watched him sleep. "No matter what…" she whispered.

_It's up to me  
It's up to me  
And I'm still falling_

"Ha…chi…" he whispered in his sleep.

A slight smile played across her lips as she watched him. "I won't ever hurt you again." She promised him. She leaned forward and kissed his eyes.

_It's up to me  
It's up to me  
And I'm still calling._

"I love you, Hachi…" he murmured into his pillow.

"I love you."

_ 3_

A/N: So, how did I do? Please R&R because I'd _love _to get some feedback on how I did because if you liked it I'll be very happy and probably write more NANA fafics…probably a Nana O x Nana K or Takumi x Naoki.


End file.
